Fight Club
by Densi-Neric-BB-and-more-1
Summary: Noah is keeping someone's secret but is dyeing to tell one other person for he is afraid that if he hold's one to it any longer that it might slip out. Meanwhile Brittany tell Santana that she has fallen in love with another girl, but still wants to not date together with said girl. How will Santana take it? Disclaimer - I own nothing :(


**Fight Club**

**Characters**** – ****Rachel B, Santana l, Brittany P, and Noah P.**

**Plot**** – ****Noah is keeping someone's secret but is dyeing to tell one other person for he is afraid that if he hold's one to it any longer that it might slip out. Meanwhile Brittany tell Santana that she has fallen in love with another girl, but still wants to not date together with said girl. How will Santana take it?**

**Summary**** – ****Noah brings Santana to an underground fight club to show her who's secret he's keeping. **

**_Chapter One_**_**- If You Must**_

"Can I please tell some else, I'll make sure they don't tell anyone else?" Noah asked pleadingly

"I don't know Noah." Rachel sighed

"Besides how are you going to tell someone else, have you forgotten about "Rule Number One" you can't really tell anyway." Rachel said matter of factly.

"I got it under control." Noah said with a smirk.

"Alright I'll see you later, I'm running lat..." Rachel began to say but was interrupted by Noah.

"You have two free periods next before glee practice, what are you running late for?" said Noah asking curiously.

"Nothing that concerns you." Rachel said with a sly smile.

**_Chapter Two – Britt's Second Love_**

Santana and Brittany are the last cheerleaders in the Cheerio's locker room for they had just finished cleaning up from their last practice.

"Sanny you promise that sex isn't dating?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"Ya, of course Britt-Britt, why do you ask?" Santana asked a little worried.

"So is it alright with you if we don't date another girl?" Brittany asked giving Santana her best pout look.

"Well I Don't know." Santana sighed

"Please San I think I accidently fell in love with another girl and I know you secretly like her too." Britt said again with a pout but brought on with the puppy dog eyes.

_Oh, god please tell me it's Rachel Berry_, Santana thought before she asked "Who?"

"You promise to not get defensive or mean?" Britt questioned.

"Of course, I promise." Santana smiles softly so Brittany knew she was being truthful.

"Okay it's ... Rachel Berry" Brittany winced waiting for Santana to blow up.

The only thing Santana could think to do was smile so she made sure it was a whole smile. As they left the locker room that was where they left their conversation be.

**_Chapter Three – Noah Is Dyeing To Tell_**

"Santana, I got a secret that I have to tell someone, and I've decided that it will be you." Noah said all in one short breath.

"Oh really, and what is this secret that you are just dyeing to tell me?" Santana smirked mischievously.

"Well technically, It's not my secret and I can't tell you but, I can show you as long as you're ready to beat the crap out of some poor sap that thinks their better than everyone else." Noah said in a whisperer like voice.

"Ha, always." Santana laughed

"Cool I'll text you when I can show you. Oh shit I almost forgot do you have any black sports bras and black spandex shorts" Noah asked

"Ya!" Santana responded questioningly

"Good be ready to wear them at a moments notice." Noah said walking away

**_Chapter Four – Tonight's The Night_**

Rachel's cell phone starts to vibrate in her back pocket of her jeans.

_Hey, Golden Star! – P_

_Hello Puckanator, lol what's up? – R_

_Just wondering will you be down doing your secret tonight? – P_

_Yes __J__Why? – R_

_You'll see, see you later – P_

An hour later Noah starts texting Santana.

_Hey, R u busy 2 nite – P_

_No not really __L__Y? – S_

_Do u want 2 c who's secret I'm keeping – P_

_Hell's ya! – S_

_I'll come pick u up at 11:30 2 nite and remember to wear your black sports bra and spandex shorts – P_

_ nite – S_

"Hey Britt what time was it you had to leave tonight again?" Santana asked curiously

"Well Sanny, I've got to be leaving by 10 tonight." Brittany said with a small smile

"Well it's 9:30 now, and I really want to gets my macks on."

"Ok" Brittany said leaning in for a kiss.

A half hour later Santana is getting ready for Noah to come pick her up. Santana kissed Brittany goodnight and went upstairs to jump in to the shower and got ready for whatever the hell Noah was to show her tonight.


End file.
